Uchiha's Blood
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Itachi thirsts for blood and in return for stealing the blood of his younger brother, Sasuke is also turned into a vampire.
1. My Own Flesh And Blood!

No one really knows why suddenly Itachi stayed inside the house. Everytime Itachi went outside, he cringed as if he was being burned to death by the sun. He would always wear black to conceal himself and his skin became deathly pale, but he wasn't sick or anything. He just became like that. Sasuke, a little younger than his brother became acutely aware of Itachi's changing condition.

One night, when Itachi was out with his buddies, Sasuke walked upstairs and stood in front of his older brother's room. He gulped, Sasuke never went into Itachi's room before and he was scared at what awaited him. Turning the knob, he pushed the door ajar and snuck a peek in. Blackness clouded his vision,

' _It's so dark. How can Itachi see in all this?_' Using his left hand, he searched the wall for the light switch and found it. Flicking it open, it was a sight. It looked just like what a normal person's room would look like. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that there were more black clothing than what he had before. Timidly, Sasuke tried out his brother's bed, it was just as soft as it looks.

" Itachi, welcome home." Sasuke heard his mother reply. Sasuke snapped his head up and hurridly smoothed out the sheets, before running to the exit and closed the lights and shut the door. He heard the stairs creak, Itachi was coming up the stairs. Sasuke dove for his room and closed it immediately. He peeked out and saw Itachi entering his room and closing it. Sasuke walked out of his room and stood in front of his brother's room. There was no light under the crack.

' _What could he be doing in the dark?_' Sasuke thought intricately. Shrugging, Sasuke bounded down the stairs.

Itachi heard his little brother running down the stairs, he smirked, his brother hadn't caught on, yet. " Oi, Itachi. Here's some fresh blood." The older Uchiha caught the bag of blood and looked over at his window.

" Kisame. You know that I don't like blood in packets. I prefer sucking them out myself."

" Yeah...I know what you mean. I just love the sound of blood being sucked out." Kisame recalled.

" Itachi-kun...is there someone in there with you?" Mikoto replied. Itachi and Kisame stiffened for a bit.

" No, there's no one here Mother." Itachi replied.

" Oh, okay." Mikoto said and they heard her leaving.

" I'm only here to give that gift to you. Ja!" Kisame lept from the windowsill and was gone. Itachi picked up the blood packet and thought, what the heck. He tore the package with his fangs and drank the thick liquid hungrily.

" Sasuke dear, there's a call for you in the living room." Mikoto called. Sasuke looked up from his pasta and hopped off his chair before making his way into the living room. He picked up the phone from the table and placed it at his ear.

" Hello?" Sasuke replied.

" Sasuke-kun!!" a voice shouted. Sasuke immediately brought the phone an arms length from his ear. He grumbled, it was Naruto again.

" Dobe! Stop shouting!" Sasuke cried, his brow knitted together in anger. He heard Naruto whine on the other line,

" B-But Sasuke! I missed you! Why didn't you see me back after the mission today?" Naruto replied. Sasuke just smirked, so that was it.

" You can see me tomorrow, Naruto." Sasuke said.

" Promise?" Naruto chirped.

" Yes." Sasuke said after a while.

" Hontou ni?" Naruto begged.

" Yes. Now let me get back to my dinner, would you?" Sasuke grumbled.

" Fine, Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun."

" Oyasuminasai, Dobe." Sasuke hung up and placed the phone back on the receiver and headed back into the dining room and finished what was left of his dinner.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to a kink in his neck. His raven hair was tousled and his bed sheets were tangled around his body. It was a sexy sight to behold. He heard some talking next door and went to check it out. It came from his older brother's room.

' _Itachi...someone's in there with him._' Sasuke heard a moan and immediately thought nasty things. He opened the door a crack and peeked in to see Itachi leaning over a slightly younger man and his brother's face was in the crook of the man's neck and when he drew back, Sasuke could've sworn he saw blood at his lips and a bit of what looked like a fang. The windows, Sasuke had noted was drawn closed, so that it made the room a little bit eerie. He closed the door without any noise, that was until a voice spoke up behind him.

" Sasuke, do you want to talk to Itachi?" Mikoto said. Inside the room, Itachi and the male froze. They both looked at each other before the male fled the room and the older brother got rid of the evidence on his mouth and got dressed quickly, opening the door and seeing Sasuke along with his mother out in the hallways.

" Sasuke, Mother. Konnichiwa." Itachi walked past both of them before he made his way down the stairs and to the Hokage tower without the need of breakfast. Sasuke was confused,

" C-Could..Itachi be..? No, Itachi's not. He's definately not a...vampire." Sasuke walked to the bridge in silence and was suddenly brought out of his thoughts with a hug from behind.

" Sasuke-kun!! I'm so glad that you've come today!!" Naruto cried.

" Tch. Dobe, get off." Sasuke replied. Hurt etched on the orange shinobi's face.

" That really hurts, Sasuke." Naruto replied, letting his hands retreat from the Uchiha's body. Sasuke smirked and let a hand trail up to the blond's face,

" To make it up to you, why don't we go somewhere today after training with Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke offered. Naruto's eyes lit up dramatically.

" Really?" Naruto cried. Sasuke nodded and turned away,

" Aah." Sasuke replied. Naruto couldn't resist another hug and so he launched himself at the Uchiha.

" YAY!!" Naruto cried.

The training with Kakashi was like any other. A one on one battle with Kakashi and then a one on one with each other. It came down to Sasuke versus Naruto. They both took a fighting stance in front of the other.

" You can start whenever you're ready, Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied. Naruto started the fight first, raising a hand sign.

" Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto cried. Sasuke smirked,

" Do you always have to choose that first? It's really easy to see what you're going to do after that." Sasuke replied smugly.

" Really? Then try me, dobe." Naruto retorted.

' _Glady, Naruto-koi._' His hands crackled in blue light,

" Whenever you're ready, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto had his right hand out and his other clone was molding it's chakra into his hand into what looked like a spiriling ball of chakra. They both charged at each other.

" RASENGAAN!!"

" CHIIIDORIIIIIIIIII!!"

A huge light emitted from the impact, Sakura and Kakashi sheilded their eyes from them. When the light disappeared, they opened their eyes to see the two teammates lying on the floor, badly bruise to say the least. Sakura ran over to them and healed them. Sasuke and Naruto sat up laughing about what had happened.

" Sasuke? Naruto? You almost killed each other and you're laughing?" Sakura was flabbergasted.

" But we're fine, Sakura-chan. You're healing powers are great!" Naruto smirked giving her a thumbs up. Sakura blushed slightly and punched him into oblivion.

" Man! I think one of these days, Sakura should be less violent with that fist of hers. She uses it way too much." Naruto grumbled a hand to his swollen cheek. Sasuke let out a chuckle.

" But it suits you, Naruto-koi." Sasuke smirked.

" How about we meet at Ichiraku's. I need to go home and change." Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded.

" Yes, I will do the same. But this time, I'm not treating." Sasuke replied before he disappeared off home. Naruto grumbled about him having to treat all the way home.

Sasuke walked through the front doors of his house and immediately notice that no one was home except for...Itachi. Sasuke gulped, he surely didn't want to meet up with his brother at this moment. Whatever changes that had been made to him, definately spooked out the younger Uchiha. Fangs and blood, spells trouble. Sasuke went into the bathroom without bumping into Itachi and had a quick hot shower before he walked out. He bumped into Itachi on the way back to his room.

" Itachi..." Sasuke replied with shock.

" Little brother. How much do you know?" Itachi said. Sasuke shifted his gaze.

" I-I don't know what you mean, Itachi-nii." Sasuke replied above a whisper.

" You do, don't you!" Itachi hissed. Sasuke gulped and was backed against the wall.

" I..." Sasuke was scared, he wished that his parents were home...

" Well, spit it out!!" Itachi roared. Sasuke shut his eyes in terror.

" I only saw it once, I swear!" Sasuke cried. Itachi's onyx eyes narrowed.

" Saw _what_."

Sasuke gulped, " Fangs. You were drinking that guys blood in your room weren't you, Itachi-nii?" Sasuke replied.

" So you do know." Itachi growled.

" B-But...I didn't mean to, I swear!" Sasuke replied cringing against the wall.

" If you know, then might as well tell you. I'm a vampire, Sasuke. Father and Mother doesn't know this. But if they hear their eldest son was bitten by a vampire, then.. it's going to get ugly." Itachi sighed.

" So, you want me to keep it a secret?" Sasuke asked. Itachi sighed again and raked a hand through his hair.

" Yes. And...I found out recently that...the blood of the Uchiha is quite tasty." Itachi smirked. Sasuke blanched at the mention.

" W-what do you mean?"

" Sasuke, will you let me drink your blood?"

Naruto looked around for the Uchiha. " Che! Figures, Sasuke always ditches me at the last moment. Wait till I get you, teme." Naruto growled while beginning to make his way to the Uchiha household.

Sasuke almost blushed at the sound of his blood being sucked right out of him. Itachi couldn't have enough. He wanted to taste a bit more, but Sasuke felt himself almost faint and he gave a slight push to see a bit of blond. Eyes widening, he found himself staring at his beloved dobe at the door.

" Naruto.. No, wait! It's not what it looks like!" Sasuke cried, Naruto ran for it. Sasuke got up to follow him, but fell off the bed with a thud. Too much blood had been sucked away and he was too weak to even stand.

' _Damn it! I can't...get to Naruto like this!_' Sasuke cursed inwardly. Itachi sat up and smirked at his weak little brother in amusement.

' _What will you do now, Sasuke? When you've submitted yourself to me? Once my fangs pierced you, you're now a vampire like me._'

Sasuke felt his eyes droop and was now succumb to sleep. Itachi cradled his younger brother in his arms and brought him back to his room.

" Rest, otouto."


	2. Vampire Or No?

" W-where am I..?" Sasuke replied numbly then he remembered, " NARUTO!" He sat up in bed and quickly looked over at his alarm clock. It was already the next morning and he sighed, remembering what had happened. Sasuke groaned with a hand to his head and slid down where he brushed against a bandaid on his neck.

_**Flashback**_

_" Sasuke, will you let me drink your blood?" Itachi asked. Sasuke could only stare at his brother and thought that it was crazy. His brother a vampire? He didn't want to think about it._

_" W-Will it hurt?" Sasuke said after a moment._

_" Only a little." Itachi replied. Sasuke thought a bit and then nodded timidly showing his creamy neck to his brother. Itachi brought his face close and his fangs showed, with such quickness, he pierced the skin and drank the blood. The only thing that flooded in through his ear was the sound of his brother drinking his blood. It was like he was floating on a cloud... then suddenly he felt that Itachi was drinking too much of his blood and so he gave a push at the older Uchiha's chest and almost immediately spotted his Naruto at the door. Everything came back, the date, the position he was in. It must've looked like something else for the blond shinobi. Something like, Sasuke Uchiha has betrayed me for his brother, Itachi Uchiha._

_" Naruto..No, Wait! It's not what it looks like!" He remembered himself crying out and then darkness._

_**End Of Flashback**_

" I have to find Naruto and explain the situation to him. I hope he's still at his apartment." Sasuke whispered and hurridly ran over to the orange shinobi's home. He knocked on the door, no answer. He started pounding the damn thing, and still no answer.

' _If he's not at home, where else could he be at this moment? Damn it, Sasuke. Think! Where could he be?_' Sasuke thought, his forehead resting on the door. Then a thought came to him. ' _Baka! He might be over there!_' Sasuke cried inwardly and he sped off towards Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Nope, Naruto wasn't there at all.

" Che! And here I thought he would be stuffing his face. Just where is the dobe, anyways? He couldn't be on a mission, would he?" Sasuke whispered and he disappeared off to the Hokage's Tower.

" Damn you, Sasuke! Why did I have to see you two making out! Weren't you suppose to meet me at the park? Was..was Itachi really that irresistable than me?" Naruto ground out with every punch he made to the training dummy. One punch and he knocked the head right off it's shoulders.

" That's what you get, Sasuke teme." Naruto replied.

" I'm sorry, Sasuke. But Naruto isn't assigned to any mission today. I should know." Tsunade replied. Sasuke bowed and left the premisis. He walked around and spotted Sakura.

" Sakura!" Sasuke cried, Sakura wasn't a fangirl anymore. She was a bit mature now and was over the Uchiha now that she had Gaara.

" Sasuke? What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

" Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke replied hastily. Sakura nodded.

" Yeah, saw him a few minutes ago. Did you do something to him, Sasuke? I swear if you--" Sakura said, but Sasuke cut her off.

" Listen! Where is he now!" Sasuke cried. Sakura huffed,

" He's at the training grounds." Sakura said and Sasuke disappeared.

" Mou! Always giving trouble to Naruto."

Sasuke made it to the training grounds in time to see Naruto packing up. " I found you, Naruto." Sasuke replied. Naruto stiffened at the voice and didn't turn around.

" What are you doing here, teme?" Naruto growled.

" Why, to see you of course." Sasuke smirked, hoping to lighten the mood. But it only angered the orange shinobi.

" See me? Don't be joking, Sasuke." Naruto said.

" Look Naruto, I want to explain." Sasuke replied.

" No!! I don't want to hear it!" Naruto cried.

" You have to!"

" NO! Now leave me alone!" Naruto shouted and lept into the trees, groaning, Sasuke too lept and followed after him.

" Naruto! Please, you have to listen to me!" Sasuke yelled, the orange shinobi continued to run away. Finally, the Uchiha caught up to Naruto and tackled him, causing both of them to plummet into the hard ground, Naruto on the bottom, Sasuke on top. Sasuke had the orange shinobi's hands pinned above his head. Their breathings were hard and ragged.

" Will you listen to me now?" Sasuke replied out of breath. Naruto turned his head,

" Like I have a choice." Naruto spat. Sasuke sighed and straddled the blond's hips, while continuing to pin the shinobi to the floor.

" Good, now that I have your attention. I want to start from the beginning and say this. I'm sorry for not making it to the date."

Naruto continue to stare at the tree to their left.

" And...what you saw in my brother's room was not what you think it was." Sasuke continued. Naruto growled and faced Sasuke.

" Then, pray tell what was it that I saw?!" Naruto shouted.

" I...it was not incest, but...I really don't know what it is. All I can tell you is that Itachi is a vampire and I only let him have a sample of my blood." Sasuke said. Naruto couldn't believe his ears, Itachi is a vampire?

" You really are desperate enough to make up a story to cover that there was incest between you and your brother!" Naruto shouted and he got a slap in return, spitting out blood.

" It's not a story! It's the truth! When are you going to believe me?" Sasuke cried. He froze, blood. Something stirred inside of him, something strange. Sasuke placed a hand over his face, dizziness came over him. Naruto sat up on his elbows looking at the now crouch Uchiha.

" Sas--" Naruto was cut off with Sasuke sealing his lips solidly over his. He felt a tongue slip in between in lips and Sasuke retreated, licking his lips. Naruto was shocked, Sasuke had fangs!

" I didn't know that your blood would be that tasty, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

" Eh...? Ew!! And why are you growing fangs, Sasuke?!" Naruto pointed out.

" What? Don't like the accessory?" Sasuke smirked.

" Y-You're a vampire too!" Naruto stuttered, all the while scooting away from the Uchiha.

" So what? I already told you, Itachi was a vampire and he bit me. What more do I have to prove that I was right all along?" Sasuke cried.

" S-So...you weren't committing sins of incest?" Naruto wondered, still keeping his distance from Sasuke who still had the looks of hunger.

" NO, dobe! Get that through your thick head of yours!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto flinched.

" I-I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto replied, realizing his mistake.

" As you should be, dobe." Sasuke said, lending a hand out to the orange shinobi for him to grab onto. Naruto was finally on his feet and Sasuke lean in and licked the drop of blood at the corner of the kitsune's mouth. Naruto stood agast.

" T-That's not healthy, Sasuke!" Naruto cried. Sasuke let out a soft chuckle.

" You sure no one's home?" the blond asked. Sasuke answered with a nip at his neck. Naruto gave the Uchiha a little push. " N-Not with your fangs, teme!" Naruto cried.

" I can't help it." Sasuke growled under his breath. His hands were busily lifting Naruto's shirt above his head and nipping at his collar in the process. Naruto let out a moan, his hands were tangling themselves in Sasuke's silky, raven hair. One of Sasuke's hand travled lower to his pelvis and grabbed his member, earning a gasp from the kitsune. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck, while his hand continue to pump Naruto. Naruto threw his head back in pleasure,

" Nghh...I-I'm coming!" Naruto cried and Sasuke took that moment to mark him, letting his fangs penetrate the skin, just as Naruto released his load all over Sasuke's hand. Sasuke licked his cum coated digits as Naruto tried to regain his breathing.

" We're not done, my kitsune." Sasuke growled, he carried Naruto bridal style into his room, which was located upstairs. Sasuke dropped Naruto on his black, silky sheets. Sasuke took something out of his bedside drawer to reveal a tube of cream. He squirted some on his hand and covered his member with it, before spreading Naruto's legs open and settled himself between them. Sasuke looked down at Naruto,

" Just do it already, Sasuke!" Naruto cried impatiently.

" Tch. Dobe, you asked for it." Sasuke replied, before sheathing himself to the hilt inside of the blond. Naruto let out a hiss of pain,

" That hurts, Sasuke!" Naruto cried, wiggling around. Sasuke placed both his hands at the blond's waist to stop him from moving too much, before he continued to thrust into him. His actions became faster and faster with every incoherent cry Naruto shouted. Soon after, they both came and Sasuke lay down next to Naruto.

" So, how was that, dobe?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto smiled,

" That was the best." Naruto replied, a yawn came over him and no sooner later fell asleep. Sasuke got up and went into the shower.

Sleeping there, in Sasuke's bed was another vampire in the making and it all started out with a taste of the Uchiha's blood.

OWARI

**A/N: So...? How was it? Good or No? I know it's not that good. But it was a good experience for me to make a vampire fic along with a SasuxNaru pairing. I would like it if you reviewed. **


End file.
